LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia/Carl Robinson
''Carl Robinson ''"For those who stands with me, you're safe. For those who stands in neutral ground and hides behind your walls, you'll know what will happen to you due to your ignorance and/or negligence. As for those who stands against me, very well, you already crossed my line. No evil can escape my wrath." Carl Robinson (born: Carl, the Count of Firenza) is one of the heroes debuted in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, whose origin story and life story were explained one by one in the crossover, as well as LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc and the upcoming crossover, Firenza Junior, where he was the titular main protagonist and the temporary secondary antagonist. However, in Conquest Arc, Carl had became a major antagonist by turning into the Horseman of Conquest by a revived Moloch. By the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga, after the death of the Hidden One and departure of Pandora, Carl willingly to return back to his own time to join forces against Balam Alliance. He later became one of good friends of Katarina Couteau. Later, he joined forces against Michael Langdon before killed by him in his Sorensen form, but his redeemed spirit is strong enough to endure and later comes back in order to assist Team Witness whenever needed. After Moloch's demise, Carl peacefully accepted his status of death and went into Heaven with a purified soul, before thanking to Team Witness for loving him, a child with bad blood and nobody ever accepted in his childhood. Carl Robinson is considered as a more extreme example to people like Katarina Couteau, Azul Jissele and Maria Arzonia, who were known as three of most fearsome ladies in The Rogues as well as former anti-heroines. In contrast to those three who later all became Pure of Heart, Carl never had his anti-heroic traits abandoned and always prone on his own agenda of revenge, even after being accepted by La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, saying he would carry his vengeance to his grave so that people will not get hurt. Carl suffers from Black and White Insanity, regarding all those who never supports his actions as enemies and would prone to kill them if he wants. Therefore, Carl is the first true combination of a Rogue Protagonist and a Villain Protagonist in the entire CIS Productions Storyline. After he realized the truth within his family, Carl's darker and more cynical side started to take him over. He became frosty and sociopathic, regarding revenge before reason when he joined into the battle. Carl is often considered as the calamity's avatar itself, being the darkest member of Team Witness ever as his rage would gone wild and attack anyone in sight with sheer blind rage as well as brute force. Even if he maintains his trace of a high-functioning sociopath, Carl became mildly softer and more compassionate when he got in touch with his best friends, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher, who considered him as a brother. In front of a stranger whom Carl is hardly trust, Carl prefers to call himself a free agent. However, as for those whom he trusted, he genuinely considers them as people on his side. Overall, Carl considers himself as neither a hero nor a villain, just a warrior doing for what he feels he he should do. Deep inside his mind, Carl is considered as someone who desired to be needed, and his worst fear was being abandoned and erased from people's mind even if he was still alive, as his heart was filled with insecurity. Therefore, despite his cold and lonesome personality, Carl was in fact having a fragile mind. After all, Carl was just another victim of Moloch and suffered from all sort of ordeals ever since the beginning. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'The Ace:' Both literally and figuratively. Maria calls him the Ace of Spades, and in Arzonia's Family, his position is one of her second in commands. Before that, Carl is considered as a talented soldier when he still serves the Royal Air Force. *'Adaptional Attractiveness:' Carl is presented as a typical bisonen in his character design based on Raven (Reckless Fist) from ''Elsword, but in the old script, Carl is described as hideous. Downplayed since Sister Mary Eunice found his face menacing and uncanny when she met him. *'Adaptational Villainy:' The original Carl in the early concept acts like a traditional hero who finds the secret of his past, but the later versions of the story filled his darker and more cynical side in order to make him a darker and more realistic character. *'Adopt the Dog:' Once he was rescued and turned better, Carl temporarily took charge as the Arzonia Family's field commander (due to Maria's injury) and designed the Operation Grand Grimoire, in order to take down the forces of Melancholia. During this plan was onward, Carl heard about Esther and Abel in danger. He quickly changed his plans to save Esther and Abel, hinting that he had gain more regards on others. *'A Father to His Men:' Even though Carl is cruel and harsh towards his enemies, nothing hides the fact that he treats his subordinate as family, especially after he accepted Maria's offer to make him her companion. *'Alas, Poor Villain:' Carl goes through a Trauma Conga Line of being betrayed and tormented by all he saw and all he lost, turning him from a cheerful and brave person we saw in The Corbin Files into a lot more selfish, remorseless and cold-blooded Knight Templar figure in Firenza Junior. Maria revealed that she tried to save Carl, no matter what he did, was because she saw her own reflection on Carl and realized that if she stood by and watch, Carl would ended up just like her, becoming a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. *'I Ain't Got Time to Bleed:' In Pandora Saga, we see him go on a one-man Roaring Rampage of Revenge after the Hidden One and his servants for trying to murder him when he was a child. After an assault on a gang house, he later notices that he was shot in the arm and thinks that he should probably get it patched up. Later, it was revealed that he hadn't even bothered to take the bullet out by force (albeit off-screen). Even Jenny Mills and Joseph Corbin are freaked out. *'A Lighter Shade of Black:' Going even further than Katarina on killing enemies, Carl is not a traditional 100% hero and is morally grayish. Nevertheless, comparing to those even more cruel monsters beneath human skin, Carl looks like a saint. He may be a remorseless killer who uses the suffering he was inflicted as an excuse to wage a one man war on demonic forces and all evil in order to satisfy the blood lust he developed, but many of his enemies are depraved psychopaths who are the textbook definition of pure evil. He just tries to pay evil unto evil, and that's all. *'Anti-Hero:' Type V, as Carl would go into all sort of ways into his own adventure as a lonely loner, even breaking moral code. He also has distrust towards strangers, and he disapprove Maria's way of forgiving. Carl is never a forgiver and he would slain all enemies in sight if he has a chance. *'Anti-Villain:' Type I. He's been put through one hell of a Trauma Conga Line, and it has not been easy on him. *'As Long as There is Evil:' What Carl's rationale for his one man war on crime eventually comes down to. **''- Carl: I went to war with murderers, demons, thieves, heathens, as well as slavers and dealers, all those parasites who preyed on human weakness. That weakness was a feeding ground that stretched beyond the infinite. The evil it fed would never end. So I decided, neither would my war.'' *'Animal Motif:' Birds, as Adam Frankenstein described Carl as a legless bird who would never stop flying until it died. Carl, however, compare himself to large birds, namely eagles. *'Antagonist Title:' His alias, Firenza Junior, serves as the subtitle of his titular spinoff. *'Awesomeness by Analysis:' Carl is very analytical during battles against the Lunarians, and, as Katarina Couteau discovers, Carl doesn't take risks. During his time in the Rogues, Carl also notices others' weaknesses, and he doesn't shy away from pointing them out, which drove some annoyed, as it makes them feel like Carl is lauding his superior combat skills over them. *'Ax-Crazy:' For all his pretensions, namely technical capabilities equal to Jenny Mills and a smug pride in the belief that he's the justice who will finally remake the world that wronged him, he's on the edge of cracking for much of the spinoff and takes it badly when Maria continues to survive. ''"B" Tropes *'Bad Dreams:' A variant of sorts. His worst dream is actually a happy dream of an alternate future in which his family didn't go to the town and thus never got into Nio and Arzonia Brothers' crimes. In that dream, Carl lives in a big family of four generation, and he becomes a father who is having dinner with his foster parents, wife (an unnamed woman), children, children-in-law, and grandchildren. The reason that he considers this a bad dream is because it painfully reminds him that his foster parents are dead when he wakes up. Even after Nio Hashiri who caused such tragedy was long gone, Carl sobbed silently in his bed. Whenever Carl had such bad dream, Maria and Matt began to concern over his mentality. *'Became Their Own Antithesis:' As a result of Adaptational Personality Change in the new script. According to Matt, Carl was once a kind-hearted, honorable and reasonable person, and he showed great responsibility as well as selfless nature when he appeared in ''The Corbin Files, even for a moment. However, the betrayal and deception he suffered after his capture, as well as the dark memory of his parents being killed by Maria Arzonia (unwillingly, though he didn't know it at the time) got stirred again, drove him harsh, cold, selfish and cynical to the point of breaking laws and unleash punishments upon anyone who isn't on his side, showing how much he hated traitors. It broke him so much that some of his dark traits shall never get recovered even after the defeat of the Hidden One, though they were weakened and some Carl's forgiving and cheerful old self began to surface. *'Berserk Button:' Carl has several. His foster family is one, his mother is the next, and his sworn siblings are another. And God help you if you are a human trafficker. In general, violence against children is a good way to incur his wrath. **It's even called out in Pandora Saga, where Japeth Leeds digs up the graves of his late mother, Lady Firenza... and did experiments with her corpse. When it's shown on the news, we cut to a picture of Carl sitting down watching it as it happens. Tranquil Fury doesn't even begin to describe it. *'Because You Were Nice to Me:' After being defrosted at the end of London Battle, Carl later shows undying devotions to Maria after the latter tearfully and genuinely confessed her crimes and said she would recant her sins by being Carl's family, repaying all the wrong she did to him even if it wasn't really her fault after all. *'Birds of a Feather:' With Maria Arzonia. Carl and Maria both suffered disturbing events that traumatized them and made them into bloodthirsty killers, and Maria saw herself as a catalyst in Carl's Start of Darkness. She then tried to save Carl and compared her act as saving herself, as this is a part of her atonement. She cannot force herself to see Carl go down into the abyss she once reached. *'Black and White Insanity / Black and White Morality:' Combined with a With Us, Against Us tendency. Carl believes anyone who never stands on his side shall be, at least potentially, his enemies. He also shows dislike upon neutral people, and he utterly hates people who are Wild Cards. He does have a point, since the storyline presents several so-called "neutral people" that are playing both sides for while never getting themselves involved, and they'll be eliminated by Carl to prevent further threats. *'Blood Knight:' In his berserk mode, Carl shows himself as a total battle maniac. *'Brutal Honesty:' To Seth, regarding Carl's ability in battle or level of usefulness overall. Carl is also very blunt with pretty much anyone. Some hates this part of him. ''"C" Tropes *'Came Back Wrong:' After his first death at the hands of War, Carl was dragged into the deeper pit Purgatory by Dark Arzonia and was transformed into the Horseman of Conquest's new host. Fortunately, Carl was later broke free from the Horseman's control. *'Catchphrase:' "''Weaklings can't even choose their ways to die!" Quote Michael Langdon to show the Langdon Orphans' influence upon him, even after the demise of Hidden One... Oops. *'Character Development:' Slower than Maria's, but visible nevertheless: over the course of the first twenty episodes he gradually softens from Jerk With A Heart Of Jerk to Jerk with a Heart of Gold, or maybe bronze. Still an improvement. Here's its roller-coaster styled change. **Carl started as an honorable and kind person, but his power was not in control until he used this power against Carissa. His secret past of his parents' murder, combined with all the traumatized experiences he endured in Melancholia's cell, had made him extremely cold, bitter and cynical. He then showed no mercy towards any enemies, regardless of reasons, since he started to have extreme troubles trusting people. Nevertheless, after Carl being saved by Maria, who confessed her sins in front of him, Carl then had a change of heart and became more protective, being able to join a fight against Melancholia while protecting Maria from the Traveler's Spell. **He also showed more helpful side when he met Team Witness, and he showed more intelligence as he saw through the lies of Dark Arzonia and recognized the latter as an imposter, yet he still had a little of his dark tendency remained. Even so, he protected them from the Horseman of War's attack by sacrificing his own life, although that made him into the Horseman of Conquest. In spite of this, Carl rejected Moloch's mind control and broke free. **After the demise of the Hidden One, Carl's personality drastically changed as the final burden in his life gone forever. He became more opened and more forgiving, shown when he forgave Pandora since she was merely a pawn for the Hidden One. Later, Carl became more and more affectionate as time passed, but still his dark side and scorn on enemies (as well as weaklings) remained, as a result of the Langdon Orphans' ideas affecting him. Yet, it's still a progress and is better than nothing. *'Chaotic Neutral:' In-Universe, of The Anarchist type. Carl's later characteristics is like Jenny Mills, being fully impatient, rebellious and anti-heroic. He also hates to wait for the chance and wants to do things fast, so that no time shall get wasted. Unlike Jenny, who won't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary, Carl is the very first member of Team Witness to openly kill a human villain - even Mooks - after said villain confessed anything he need, being even more cruel and spiteful to his enemies. He has no fond of any enemies of his own, and he would utilize all sorts of deranged and sadistic methods on them in order to make them talk, like force-feeding them muddy water by plunging them into a bucket of muddy water upside down, or driving a car while grabbing a thug in his crutch, dragging the thug on the ground, all the while making sarcastic comments. All of those thugs would be killed after they confessed. *'Clark Kenting:' He disguised as an ordinary person and went into character very quickly as soon as he arrived in Sleepy Hollow, since he showed much less confusion than Katarina when the latter arrived in Sleepy Hollow as The Corbin Files took place. Nevertheless, he was still recognized by two Hessian agents. *'Cold-Blooded Torture:' Comparing to Maria, Carl is an expert on this, especially to the enemies weaker than him. He says he enjoys his enemies scream in pain, merely because they're enemies, and they brought this upon themselves. In Team Witness, only Jenny agrees with his thoughts, but she too was utterly disturbed by his methods. *'Cold Ham:' He is perpetually stoic even when making goofy mistakes or performing over the top action. *'Combat Pragmatist:' Carl is not afraid to use any dirty tactics in order to defeat his opponent. *'The Comically Serious:' Carl is the only humorless person in the New Arzonia Family, but as the time passed, his stoicism and serious tone sometimes unintentionally becomes comedic, especially Matt is beside him or he made a mistake and tried to mend it in a calm tone. **''"I won't let the likes of Langdon Michael... Well, sometimes known as Michael Langdon!"'' *'Contrasting Sequel Main Character:' Hero? Is he? Isn't he much worse than Azul Jissele at the beginning of her story? Well, he may be a protagonist of his own story, but when he was rescued by Noelle Bor, there's nothing much heroic left inside his body due to his traumatic experience that could have make him a Black Demon if Carl never has his own Nerves of Steel. In spite of this, he later succumbed into his dark side and became a puppet of Cain Knightlord, becoming a villain by definition even before Katarina Couteau upon her transformation into Red Moon Tyrant. He's a more severe version than Cyborg Maria Arzonia, as he acts mostly via his free will and knows whatever he's doing. He's simply doesn't care, believing it to be the right thing to do. Also, even with his change of heart, Carl still remains as a morally grayish character instead of a pure-hearted hero, but this is in fact intentional. This makes Carl distinguished from any CIS Protagonists appeared so far. *'Cradling Your Kill:' After being manipulated by Fiamma of the Right into killing Noelle Bor, Carl snapped out of his own brainwashing and was horrified for what he did. He cradled the dead body of Noelle and cried in remorse, as he never wants to have her dead, showing at least he holds no hostility to his benefactor who freed him. *'Cruel to Be Kind:' Carl firmly believes that his cruel tendency prevents evil from flourishing, leaving enemies no chance by executing them in sight, quick and clean. ''"D" Tropes *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Carl and Maria has more than plenty of similarities, as both of them were orphans and treated as pariahs of the society, but as Maria didn't lose anyone she loved (like Vento) in her childhood, Carl lost all of his friends and family in Langdon Orphans' attack inside the town he once resided, breaking his sanity for the very first time and slowly turned him cynical as a result. However, this is only a beginning. *'Darker and Edgier:' As a CIS Protagonist. In spite of his protagonist status, Carl's dark, cruel and callous personality is a lot more intense and blatant than any other protagonist of CIS Story appeared so far, as Katarina, Azul and Ichabod Crane all became pure-hearted heroes, but Carl never becomes so. Carl also has no sense of humor, unlike the others. He's not really a traditional hero, but rather a morally grayish character of them all. That's all. **- Carl: Sometimes the right way is also the ugly way.'' *'Deal with the Devil:' He sealed his own emotions and made a deal with Cain to seek revenge in a callous way. *'Defrosting Ice King:' After the death of Noelle and Nio, as well as after hearing Maria's tearful confessions, Carl became more opened towards her and trusted her even more, though he still disapproved her idealistic way and forgivness. *'Demonic Possession:' Possessed by the Malice of Moloch and later the Horseman of Conquest, but snapped out of them both. *'Despair Event Horizon:' The death of Carl's foster parents, the trap set by Mary Spencer as well as the betrayal of his former comrades are three main factors that drives Carl into oblivion and starts his Roaring Rampage of Revenge, making him into a jerk we know today. *'Disproportionate Retribution:' As a controversial character, Carl's troubling past may have explain, but still cannot justify the fact that he killed Mary Spencer out of spite. *'The Dog Bites Back:' To Nio Hashiri. As Nio bragged about how she made Carl's family and friends killed and made Maria (who was coerced by her brothers to kill Carl's foster parents) to take the fall, which unexpectedly served as a factor to drove Carl insane much to her delight, a freed Carl already knew the entire truth and immediately stormed to Nio, ripping her apart and avenging his foster parents and friends. *'The Dreaded:' In the past, when a group of rogue bandits saw Matt yelling at them to stop, they laughed at him and believed he could do nothing, but when they saw Carl sternly running right behind Matt, the bandits were so horrified that they fled in terror right after that. *'Dull Eyes of Unhappiness:' His usual expression are stoic, annoyed and angry, but also has an apathetic one that involves this. As it's caused by him losing everything in past, it reduces in frequency once he gets stuck with Maria and Team Witness acknowledges him as an ally. ''"E" Tropes *'Even Evil Have Loved One:' Even after siding with Langdon Orphans, he still cares about Noelle and Matt, two of the few people that are genuinely kind to him, showing he wasn't completely heartless. He even smiled in relief when he saw them safe and sound. *'The Extremist Was Right:' Turned out that Carl has several good points in his Black and White Insanity. For example, Aureolus Izzard is exactly whom Carl despised due to Izzard's own opportunistic and self-serving nature. He also shows disdain on humanity's dark nature and consider the whole humanity should be cleansed from its own corruption so that the war can stop. He became horrifically right after the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline started, where humans began slaughtering each other while thinking they were demons, which shocked Maria and Matt. **- Matt: If Carl is still here, I believe he'll say... "See? I told you."'' ''"F" Tropes *'Face Death with Dignity:' After his sacrifice in the battle against the Horseman of War, Carl expressed his sheer gratefulness even if his interior body was scorched with fire. He then expressed his gratefulness to Maria, Matt and all others who arrived to save him, before dying with peace. *'Face-Heel Turn:' Carl is presented as a heroic character, distinguish from his darker "Firenza Junior" persona. Nevertheless, the stir of his dark and troubled past as well as the betrayal he suffered made him a villain, and even after being saved and redeemed, dark traits still existed inside him. *'Fake Defector:' In ''Conquest Arc, after being saved by Sister Mary Eunice from the brainwashing, Carl still kept his Horseman of Pestilence mantle, but it was just a pretense that he secretly told Maria, so that he would cast the Malice of Moloch out of him. He eventually revealed his true intentions and almost succeeded, but he truly unterestimated the intellegence of Dark Arzonia. *'Foil:' To Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher. While Maria & Matt both still believed in humanity and would protect the world, Carl distrust humanity due to him being tormented and betrayed by those he once loved and cared about, turning him callous and ruthless. Eva Frankenstein and Cain Knightlord both understood Carl and were amongst the few people who sympathized him ever since the beginning, since they once saw the darkest nature of human beings appearing inside the war. **Even so, he later gone better when he received heartfelt care from Maria. ''"G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'He who Fights Monsters:' Carl used to be a fighter against darkness, but his encounter with Fiamma of the Right inside prison and all the betrayal he suffered drove him into dark side and turned into a beast as monstrous as those he sought to destroy. *'Heel-Face Turn:' After the end of ''Firenza Junior and eventually Pandora Saga, with nearly all of the most hated enemies of Carl are eliminated (save for Pandora whom Carl surprisingly spared), Carl eventually became a much better person, even though he's no longer that 100% noble and cheerful person he was before. He still killed and tortured criminals, but it was out of his sense of justice instead of mindless rage or revenge. *'Heroic Sacrifice:' During the climax final battle in War Arc, Carl performed this to damage the Horseman of War Armor after War fatally injured Frank Irving, right after taking the attack from War which could end up killing Irving if he never did anything, buying time to make Irving destroy the War Armo with the Sword of Methuselah, but Carl was killed by War just as he was about to reach Henry's human form and Moloch. Nevertheless, it became a Senseless Sacrifice when Irving and Carl both died of their injury, and they eventually had their soul taken by the presence of Dark Arzonia and Moloch, while Moloch made Irving the new Horseman of War and Carl the new Horseman of Conquest. *'Hidden Heart of Gold:' *'Honor Before Reason:' Will willingly go to Hell to repay any and all kindness given to him and let anyone against him to pay for their sins, slowly. **''"If I wouldn't try hard to reach the bowels of Hell, no one would."'' ''"I" Tropes *'I Just Want to be Loved:' Carl's most sympathetic quality is his lack of love of being scorned as an orphan when he was younger. Matt Butcher, who often came to warm him up, was his only friend when he was younger. His loss on his beloved family only made him worse, seeding the resentment inside his heart. However, after Maria resolved his hatred and revealed the truth behind Carl's loss of family, Carl became warmer and accepted Maria as his sister, since she's not a cold-blood killer he thought she was. *'I Just Want to be Special:' Same as above, Carl wanted to become a special person so that he would earn at least the basic respect, but he was mocked by many surrounding him. *'Ineffectual Loner:' He gets along well with his teammates, but isn't particularly friendly to any of them. Except Matt and, eventually, Maria. *'It's All About Me:' As excepted from someone whose Tarot Motif is Reversed Hanged Man Arcana. When Carl slowly descended into the dark side because of his traumatic experience, the loss of his family, the betrayal of his formerly trusted war comrades, as well as Celestia Ludenberg and Fiamma of the Right's stir on his despair, Carl grew more and more resentful, selfish, spiteful and heartless. He no longer cared about the fate of this world, and he only tried to seek vengeance upon anyone who wronged him. This eventually became the factor of Cain Knightlord to manipulate him. *'It's Personal:' When he confronted Maria Arzonia while under Langdon Orphans' manipulation, Carl was drenched in fury and claimed that he was the only one who could ever take down Arzonia, since he recalled the fatal night that took his adoptive parents away. He even start knocking down several Langdon Orphan troops, which made Cain disappointed and sealed Maria in her own fake memories, in order to break her spirit. Carl wasn't happy about this. **Subverted. The feud was resolved after the end of London Battle. "J" Tropes *'Jerk-ass Has A Point:' Played 'horrifically' straight. Carl may be a jerk at best, but unfortunately, many of his cynical view on the world are proved to be much more realistic than Maria's idealistic view. Even Maria realized that the reason of Carl's view was somehow explained during ''Firenza Junior going on towards its climax. **Carl never trust former enemies who surrendered, believing they'll switch back to their original side once they had the chance, much to Maria's confusion. This eventually proved to be right when Aureolus Izzard, due to his opportunist nature, turned against Arzonia Family during the Battle on Star of Bethlehem. After Noelle's demise, Carl almost fed Aureolus to a school of piranhas to spite Aureolus and his treachery, but Maria stopped him as she wanted no more deaths. **Due to the betrayal he suffered, as well as Langdon Orphans' influence, Carl started to believe that Humans are Bastards and humanity will be evil's puppet once they were tempted with greed or strained by cowardice. Under Cain's brainwashing, Carl questioned Maria if her efforts of protecting the world and forgiving humanity's flaws are correct. ***Then, immediately afterwards, the Dome was inactivated, and the citizens turned against Catholic Rebels and the Church of England due to the bounties put on their heads by Melancholia. They joined Melancholia's hunting game either for being afraid of their own life or trying to satisfy their greed due to the large amount of bounty. Maria almost broke her trust on humanity when she saw people infected by Firenza Junior blood started killing each other in Melancholia's sick game. ***When Mina Harker and STAR LABS of United States of America announced the Black Demons' nature and started the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline, people started to kill each other and treated each other as demons. This made Carl's point about humanity and real society more accurate. ** are also a case in Carl's point. As Carl thought about human's apathetic nature and cowardice, never even cared about the supernatural events happened in the town, and they only cared for their own goods and desire, which caused the tragedy happened on Lori Mills, as no one actually cared about demons and thought Lori was insane - but in fact, she isn't. This made the Order of Flourish's movement of erasing their desires and emotions explained. Therefore, Carl decided to break the law against the Hessians hiding amongst the crowd, since he knew that the town's people won't outright fight against them. He has Jenny Mills' support, as she understands how Carl feels better than anyone else. *'Jerk With a Heart of Gold:' Carl still has his affections and empathy towards Matt and Noelle, with the former as his best friend always helping him, while the latter as the person who risked her life to save him. Carl later showed empathy and kindness to Maria after the latter confessed her sins beside him, vowing to be Carl's family to compensate him. "K" Tropes *'Kick the Son of a Bitch:' After being saved, Carl ripped Nio Hashiri apart to avenge his foster parents and his friends. He also punched Aureolus Izzard out of spite and threatened to feed him to a school of piranhas. Well, considering what they've done in the spinoff, it's hard to deny that Carl's actions are justified. Several Hessians are beaten by Carl when the latter first arrived in Sleepy Hollow, first out of self-defense, then out of merciless interrogations. *'Knight Templar:' He qualifies this tropes for being 'absolutely merciless' towards enemies and even neutral ground. He can do anything so that he can unleash punishments on anyone who is not on his side and considered as weak or wicked, even cold-blooded murder. He believed that all people around him should join his cause, or they'll be considered as weaklings by him. He was better after Maria rescued him from the darkness, but still he showed some disdain on cowards who stood in neutral ground and didn't do anything at all. Considering the apathetic nature of the Sleepy Hollow citizen's majority, Carl can be considered as a Well-Intentioned Extremist if he is in Sleepy Hollow... He has a point, oops. "L" Tropes *'Lack of Empathy:' Zigzagged. After being trained underneath the Langdon Orphans, Carl slowly descend towards this as he shows no remorse over his vengence against Maria, even to the point of - in spite of his opposing - made Maria suffer inside her own illusions after Cain banished her into such place in order to wreck her. Carl also shows no empathy towards the weak and has their weakness pointed out in a condescending manner. **(To many) "How can you ever... be CAPABLE!?"'' *'Large and In Charge:' Almost 2m tall and extremely muscular. Although his fellow executives like Matt, Maria and Yuri are much taller than average heights, Carl is much broader and much more physcially fit. *'The Lost Lenore:' Noelle Bor is this to him. ''"M" Tropes *'Made of Iron:' He survives being shot and run over multiple times by a high-speed riding vehicle, drove by Dark Arzonia (in an attempt to torture him for fun), even including a burst at very close range. The first thing that killed him was the Horseman of War's fiery sword that stabbed through his heart and finished him off. *'Mid-Season Upgrade:' While turning callous in the progress, Carl's attack became much more focused, skillful and composed after his training in the Langdon Orphans, making him able to outmatch Maria while not being able to get into an oversight due to sheer blind rage. *'Morality Pet:' Maria, Matt, Noelle and Eva were these to him, although they took a long time and great loss for Carl to leave his former misery and found himself once again. Maria is the most obvious one, as she discovered that Carl is just like her, being a person distorted by misery and went insane due to rage and sadness. "N" Tropes *'Nominal Hero''' *'Not so Different' *'Not so Stoic:' ''"O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'The Resenter:' At first, he seemed to distrust Maria Arzonia and Mary Spencer, to the point of disobeying Maria and killing Spencer out of spite. However, it was later justified as he believed Maria had murdered his adoptive parents in cold blood (which she was unwillingly to do so) while Spencer lured Matt into a trap under the order of Michael Langdon. He also resented the world and God since he believed he suffered so much because of his unfair fate, and only helping Langdon Orphans would make the negative traits disappeared and the world gone renewed. After Maria managed to talk into him, his resentment began to wane, though some cynical traits still existed. *'Reformed, but Not Tamed:' After moving on from the Horseman of Conquest identity, he still retains his callous nature and his willingness to kill and torture. "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Villain Protagonist:' "W" Tropes *'With Us or Against Us:' Carl's morality, especially after being held captive by Michael, becomes a form of Black and White Insanity. He shows absolutely NO MERCY to anyone who defies his good side. Even if his enemies had surrendered, Carl still showed distrust towards them. He believed that sides could change, but human nature cannot. "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings